Annanere
Anna is an Earth Fruit Bloom who currently runs the Heartstrings Music Studio in Central, where he makes instruments and teaches young and up-coming artists how to sing and perform. History Anna was born into a family of bakers and farmers, and is the youngest of four children born to his mother, Sanina, and his father, Vabesh. While still in his infancy, his mother passed away due to illness, leaving his father to care for the family and their business on his own. Growing up the youngest, Anna struggled to keep up with his elder brothers, and discovered through the years that he was never destined to become a baker. Everything he touched burned, and he had no sense of orientation in the kitchen. Leaving his siblings to aid his father in the bakery, Anna took to the orchards, and began tending to the fruit trees. While on his own in the seclusion of the groves, Anna discovered he had his own unique talent: he could sing. He spent his younger days singing to the fruit, honing his voice, and finding joy with his new purpose. When he was finally old enough to do so, Anna left home to share his musical talents with the world. For years, he wandered the streets, singing songs, reciting his poetry, and playing his home-made instruments. It was during this time that he met Vaskyrr, a Snow Bloom from the north, and the two quickly became friends. That friendship blossomed into a romantic relationship that both Blooms were afraid to voice would likely only be a short one due to Vaskyrr not being comfortable in the warmer climes south of his home, and Anna have the opposite problem with the northern temperatures and his desire to travel. Sure enough, over time, Anna realized that the traveling way of life was not very sustaining, and purchased a shop in Central where he could make and sell instruments and music. He still hopes to one day make a name for himself as a singer, but until then, he's happy to share his music with other aspiring artists. Recently, he and Vaskyrr became parents! Shortly after parting ways, Anna discovered that the two of them were to have a Bloomling. He contacted Vaskyrr and his once-lover has temporarily moved in with him to help run the shop and care for their baby, Taeslyn. Personality Anna has a voice and loves to sing. In fact, when he sings, his little personality comes right on out, in which case he is all smiles and a little flamboyant. He is not quick to anger, but would rather cry than shout when his feelings have been hurt. He hates confrontation, and has been known to walk away when it arises, especially when those he loves are at odds. He is not one to take sides in arguments. He spends his free time writing music and poetry, hoping that his talents may be noticed someday. Although normally quiet around others, he truly "comes alive" when he's allowed to perform, and feels that he is at his most social when doing so. Likes * Music and music-writing * Spending time with his Bloomling, Taeslyn * Teaching other musicians * Autumn (it's his favorite season) Dislikes * Cold climates and weather * Baking * Most teas - he prefers juices Career Anna currently runs the Heartstrings Music Studio in Central. It is here that he offers vocal and instrument lessons, as well as makes and sells his own instruments and sheet music. Skills Anna was born with a golden voice, or so those that know him will be eager to confirm. He has a talent for song and music, and is a self-taught singer and instrument designer. Physical Appearance Anna's fur is primarily a light brown with accents of sparkling, gold stripes on his rump and freckles on his fluffy cheeks. His mane and tail is black and curly, and sweeps his ankles in length. His bloom is black and sports red and gold nectarines when in season. His long, graceful legs have black "boot" markings that stretch halfway up. He has bright blue eyes, and smile is almost always seen on his delicate-featured face. Health Rarely one to get sick, Anna is usually in peak physical health. He only has one ailment that sometimes presents itself, and that is laryngitis -- but only when he overworks his voice. Family and Relationships Anna is the youngest of four males born to his mother, Sanina (deceased), and his father, Vabesh. His brothers' names (from eldest to youngest) are, Elcanon, Saborn, Nickel, and Zephyr. Of them, Zephyr is the one brother Anna feels closest to -- partly because of their age difference being only that of two years. Zephyr often comes by to help Anna and Vaskyrr with Taeslyn. Close Family Anna's closest family consist of his father, Vabesh, his brother, Zephyr, and his new son, Taeslyn. Close Friends His closest friends are Vaskyrr - a Snow Bloom and former lover, and Renn, the resident fashion designer in their part of Central. Other Relationships None yet. Trivia * Has an infant Bloomling son named Taeslyn. * Is a self-taught singer and musician. * Owns the Heartstring Music Studio in Central. * Was once a traveling singer before opening his music shop. * Can't bake to save his life -- everything he touches in the kitchen ends up burning. Notes and References Category:AlimareEmpire Category:Character Category:Earth Bloom